


And I Love You

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Virginity, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: Who knew that being pulled into the supply closet at school could be such a turn-on?Smut, lemon, whatever you want to call it oneshot.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 181





	And I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm Lucy. This is my first time writing a lemon, smut, whatever you want to call it lol. My job is to write and coach people on writing, so I hope this isn't too horrible...but at the same time, it was also way out of my wheelhouse. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please check out my other, more appropriate Furuba fanfic lol.
> 
> Feel free to check out my Furuba socials, if you'd like: @riceballcatfb on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram
> 
> ***WARNING: Extremely mature sexual content ahead***

He couldn't help but stare. After all, Tohru was a beauty, and now she was all his. Since they had started dating, Kyo had found himself more and more enthralled with her each day. Today was no different from any other day at school, but her legs seemed extra slender, and was her skirt shorter than before? Kyo had no idea what had come over him, but he couldn't stop it. Tohru tapped his shoulder, concerned.

"Kyo-kun? Are you listening?"

No, he hadn't been listening. He didn't even have a vague idea of what Tohru had been talking about. Kyo took a deep breath to steady his nerves, although to no avail. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop staring at her? Impulsively, Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and led her over to the nearby supply closet. The closet had a bit of a reputation for being a hookup area, and knowing this, Tohru felt her cheeks light up as Kyo pushed the door open. She followed him into the room willingly, however. Once the door was shut, she asked, "K-Kyo-kun...is everything alright?"

"Mm-hmm," Kyo mumbled, nodding. "Just want a kiss."

Tohru smiled to herself and stood up on her tiptoes to meet Kyo halfway as he bent to her. What started out as a chaste peck quickly turned into a deeper kiss. Kyo ran his tongue along Tohru's lower lip, honestly expecting to get pushed away. The thought _did_ cross Tohru's mind. But she succumbed to the warmth Kyo was putting off, and opened her mouth slightly, seeking more of the enticing heat.

Tohru was stiff for a moment once Kyo had slid his tongue into her mouth. He awkwardly explored as Tohru tried to get into the right headspace to truly enjoy this. If she could just forget that they were at school…

After a moment, Tohru relaxed a bit and brought her hands up to Kyo's cheeks, gently pulling him closer to her. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Kyo had Tohru's pinned in no time.

He pulled away for air, taking a look at Tohru in the process. Her eyes were still closed, her lips red and swollen. He gulped. It was taking all of his willpower to not shove her up against the cold, cement wall and have his way with her right now. Pushing that fantasy to the back of his mind, Kyo moved his lips to Tohru's neck.

Tohru inhaled sharply as Kyo's lips brushed over the side of her neck. His kisses were leaving trails of fire along her skin. Once he reached the area just below her ear, Tohru let out a soft moan. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed, but the noise was the encouragement Kyo had been waiting for. He latched onto the extra sensitive spot, suckling on the soft skin of Tohru's neck.

Tohru felt her knees give, but Kyo's arms caught her swiftly, holding her up as she regained her balance. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Kyo released her. He scattered a few gentle kisses around the mark he had made, then ran his fingers over the irritated skin. "I hope your hair will cover this," he mumbled.

Tohru, who was trying to steady her breathing, managed to laugh a little at his statement. If Kyo just kissing her neck had this kind of effect on her, she couldn't imagine what else he could do…

"Kyo-kun, I-"

"Hm?" Kyo hummed, his lips making their way to her collarbone.

"I don't…" As his lips dipped down near her cleavage, Tohru whimpered slightly, but kept her mind focused. "I don't want...our first time...to be in the supply closet at school."

Kyo nodded slightly and ripped himself away from her. "But you...you wouldn't mind there being a first time?" he asked hopefully.

Tohru nodded in confirmation. "Everyone's going to be gone to the main estate tonight...we could…"

She didn't need to finish the thought. Kyo leaned forward, planting a kiss on Tohru's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Kyo chuckled to himself as he headed back towards the door of the supply closet.

"What's so funny?" Tohru giggled, trailing after him.

"Your face is so red." Kyo smirked as his comment caused Tohru's cheeks to heat up even more.

"And whose fault is that?" she retorted playfully, carefully placing her dark hair over the throbbing spot on her neck as they emerged from the closet.

* * *

Yuki and Shigure got up to leave immediately after an early dinner that night, apologizing for the fact that they were going to be gone overnight. As Tohru tried to reassure them, waving her arms in her adorably awkward way and saying that they'd be fine, Kyo just wished for them to leave already. He wasn't sure if Tohru meant what she said earlier, about wanting to have sex with him; it could have totally been a heat-of -the-moment thing, something frivolous said to get him off of her at school. But he was incredibly antsy to find out the meaning behind her words.

After the couple was left alone, they sat at the table in silence for a minute. Tohru looked up at Kyo, who was facing away from her. She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came, so she stayed quiet, making fists around the bottom hem of her shirt anxiously.

Kyo turned to Tohru finally, waiting for rejection, his cheeks red. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously; she didn't seem to be in a good mental state. Her face was a fantastic shade of pink, her eyes were squeezed shut, and she had made fists so tight that her knuckles had nearly turned white.

When she didn't respond, Kyo leaned over to her, putting his hand on her knee. Her eyes flew open, and she looked up at Kyo with an expression he had never seen before. Was that...lust?

"C-c-can we go u-upstairs?" Tohru stammered, mustering her courage.

Kyo just nodded, then stood, pulling her up with him. He led her up the stairs, her small hand gripped in his. He was surprised that this was happening, but definitely not unhappy about it.

The door to Kyo's bedroom was barely shut before the two teenagers lunged at each other. Kyo's hands landed on Tohru's hips, firmly holding her in place as their kiss deepened. When the two pulled back to breathe, Tohru panted, "Sh-should we…?"  
Kyo nodded and picked Tohru up. She gasped in surprise as he strode across the room to the bed, lightly tossing her down onto the mattress. Tohru laughed as Kyo took off his school jacket and jumped onto the bed after her.

She laid back against the pillows, and Kyo positioned himself over her. The pair stared at each other for a moment, cheeks slightly flushed, hearts pounding. Kyo's fingertips brushed across Tohru's forehead, parting her bangs. He kissed the newly exposed skin. "You're so beautiful."

Tohru felt heat rise to her cheeks again. Her mind spun, desperately trying to think of something adequate to say back. But before she could open her mouth, Kyo was kissing her neck again. Tohru gulped and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side to give Kyo access to more skin. He nipped at her playfully before moving back up to her mouth. As they kissed, Kyo's hands crept up under the shirt of Tohru's school uniform, while she tangled her fingers in his mess of orange hair.

Tohru, growing impatient about how slowly Kyo's hands were moving, sat up a bit and yanked her shirt off herself. "You, too," she commanded, pressing her lips against his again. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, and he sat up, sliding it off. He didn't know where this more dominant side of Tohru was coming from, but he definitely wasn't going to complain.

"What now?" he asked, egging her on. Tohru almost crumbled under the pressure, but this was no time to freeze. She leaned up to capture the boy's lips again, and ran her fingers across his chest gently, causing Kyo to shiver. She made her way down his stomach, stopping just before the button of his slacks.

All of a sudden, she was pushed back, and she landed with a thump against the pillow behind her. Surprised, she flinched as Kyo moved over her again. Already unable to indulge her any longer, Kyo slid his tongue over Tohru's collarbone and reached behind her, struggling with her bra for a moment before successfully removing it.

Kyo's tongue slid further down until it hit a pink ridge. He sucked on her nipple lightly as he brought his hand up to her other breast, relishing in the sweet mewls coming from the girl's mouth. Once one nipple was hardened to his satisfaction, Kyo moved his mouth over to Tohru's other breast to repeat the process.

His fingers trailed down her stomach, toying with the hem of her skirt for a moment before sliding it down over her hips. Kyo scooted down a bit, bringing his face level to Tohru's stomach. He slid a hand between her thighs, parting them before nervously rubbing the pads of his fingers against her center.

He could feel how wet she was, even through her underwear, and it sent a shiver down his spine. Kyo glanced up at Tohru, hoping for her to confirm that he could keep going. But he found her with her eyes half-shut and glazed over with desire. Not needing any more encouragement than that, Kyo tugged her panties off hastily. He laid one hand across her stomach, holding her hips down into the bed as he found the sensitive nub above her opening.

Though Kyo felt rather clumsy as he rubbed against the bundle of nerves in a circular motion, Tohru seemed to be enjoying herself, so he pushed his hesitation aside.

"K-Kyo-kun…" she mumbled, pushing up against the hand restraining her, trying to bring his hips closer to him. He cringed slightly at the honorific, which just didn't sound right when it was being moaned.

He moved a finger down to her opening and gently slid it in, Tohru's hips bucking up a bit at the new sensation. "My name's Kyo," he said, giving her clit a slow, gentle lick. Tohru gasped, and he smiled slightly. "Just Kyo."

"Right…"

He teased her for a moment, his finger motionless inside her, his breath hitting her, causing shivers to spread throughout her body. Tohru shifted underneath him and groaned in frustration. Kyo looked up at her, and their eyes met for a second before he lowered his gaze again and flicked his tongue against her clit once more. Slowly, gently, he started to pump his finger in and out of her as he explored with his tongue. Tohru trembled as Kyo picked up the pace.

"God, Kyo…"

He smirked as he continued to slide his tongue over the sensitive spot. Suddenly, Tohru stiffened underneath him. He paused for a moment and looked up at her, concerned, but she just took her hand and shoved his head back down. "Please don't stop," she choked out. Kyo happily complied.

After a few more pumps of his finger, Tohru seemingly melted underneath him. As she trembled and moaned, her hips lifted off the bed, and her walls tightened around Kyo's finger. Kyo just continued his movements as he watched her, amazed that he could have this effect on her. After Tohru had ridden out her orgasm, she fell back against the bed and took a deep breath, still feeling weak.

Kyo moved back up, his face even with Tohru's. She yanked his head down to hers and locked their lips before fumbling with the button of his slacks. After a moment of frustration, she succeeded in undoing his pants, and they slid off, along with his boxers.

Tohru gulped slightly as she glanced at Kyo's erection. She thought there was no possible way that would all fit inside her, but she was absolutely willing to try. She brushed her fingers over the head, a little unsure of herself.

"Tohru, I-"

"Shh," she murmured. She wanted to make him feel good, like he had just done for her, although she was definitely a bit lost on what she should do.

"No," Kyo said firmly. Tohru froze, pulling her hand away at a speed almost too fast to be human.

"Are you okay?!" she asked, absolutely petrified. Had she gone too far? Had she hurt him? Had he changed his mind and didn't want to do anything at all anymore?

"No. I want to be inside you," he growled, voice husky. Tohru shivered at the intensity in his voice, and laid back against the mattress.

She knew that this process would hurt. As Kyo lined himself up at her opening, she braced herself. A sharp pain ripped through her body as Kyo thrust into her, and she gasped, biting down on her lower lip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Tohru shook her head slightly, then buried her face against his shoulder. Kyo felt his heart drop. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He considered giving up and pulling out of her. Maybe he hadn't readied her enough? He took a deep breath to calm his panicking mind, and started to suck on the sensitive spot on Tohru's neck again, trying to drown out the pain with pleasure. She moaned lightly and eventually released her death grip on him.

"You can move," she whispered. And as he did, the pain was slowly replaced by an indescribable sense of gratification. Tohru moaned loudly, then promptly clamped a hand over her mouth again, feeling vulnerable. Kyo chuckled as he continued to pump in and out of Tohru at a steady pace. He reached one hand up and moved hers away from her lips.

"I like it when you moan," he said, kissing her palm before setting her hand down above her head. She nodded slightly, not really able to focus on anything but the blindingly pleasurable fullness that was overcoming her.

"Does it feel better now?" Kyo mumbled against Tohru's shoulder, punctuating his question with kisses.

Tohru internally willed him to be quiet, as she knew she couldn't focus on vocalizing a coherent sentence at the moment. After a second, she managed to choke out, "It...feels so good, Kyo."

His ego boosted, Kyo increased his speed. He shuddered as Tohru moaned in his ear, muttering his name under her breath. Her hips met his with each thrust, and he felt thoroughly better knowing she wasn't hurting anymore.

With his newfound courage, Kyo roughly pushed her so she was lying completely flat on the bed and pinned her hands over her head. Tohru looked up at him, eyes wide with confusion. "Kyo?" she asked, voice breathy.

Kyo looked back at her quietly. He had needed a minute to pull himself back from the brink of climax-her simply moaning his name had somehow been _way_ too much.

After a moment, he nuzzled his head against her neck and thrust once, the force shoving Tohru up further on the bed. She yelped and tried to free her hands, wanting to hold onto her partner. Kyo clucked his tongue in disapproval and gripped her wrists tighter, pounding into her one more time. "You're mine, right?" he whispered, his breath hot against Tohru's neck.

Tohru had never felt a more exhilarating heat flood to her cheeks. She was suddenly so hot all over, she thought she might melt. She found the lack of control over her hands, and the inconsistency of his movements incredibly frustrating, but if Kyo wanted to play dominant, she could indulge him, like he had done earlier for her.

"I'm yours," she whispered back. He rewarded her with another powerful thrust, drawing a loud moan from her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, waiting for another earth-shattering movement of his hips. When it didn't come, she groaned, "Please…"

"Please what?" Kyo teased, looking up at her. He swooned slightly at the expression on her face. He couldn't believe that he was the first person to make innocent Tohru Honda feel this way, look this way. This was a side of her reserved only for him. He was as deep in her as he possibly could be. His dominant playfulness waned a bit as he felt a strong emotional connection swelling up in him instead.

Still wanting to tease her, though, he leaned down and bit her shoulder. Tohru shook underneath him, inhaling sharply. "Please what?" Kyo repeated.

"Please...more...harder," she mumbled, trying again to free her hands.

This time, he let her, and she promptly dug her nails into his upper arms. A mind-numbing pleasure overtook him at her rough, urgent touch. Giving up the game, he nodded and pounded himself into her. Tohru's head bumped against the headboard with the force of his movement, making Kyo feel guilty for a second, but she didn't even seem to notice.

Tohru could feel herself nearing another orgasm, and clawed at Kyo's back so harshly that it briefly crossed her mind that she might draw blood. Kyo didn't mind, though. He placed one hand on Tohru's shoulder, pushing her down to meet his thrusts, burying himself deep inside her. Her walls contracted around him, then, and she trembled beneath him, moaning and arching her back. Not able to take it anymore, Kyo thrust one last time and exploded inside of her, letting out a moan. Tohru felt herself smirk at the noise he made; he had been relatively quiet until then, and she selfishly enjoyed the vocal confirmation that her body felt good to him.

They rode their climaxes out together, panting, clinging to each other. Finally, Tohru laid flat against the bed again, and Kyo collapsed on top of her, using one hand to hold himself up enough to avoid crushing her. After catching his breath for a moment, he pulled out of her and rolled over to lie at her side.

Tohru groaned softly as the pleasant fullness subsided, but it was quickly replaced by an equally pleasant wetness as she felt his seed leak out of her a bit.

"Kyo," she said softly, rolling over to face him. His eyes were closed, and a bead of sweat was running down his cheek.

"Yeah?" he asked. He opened his eyes and reached out to Tohru, lovingly cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I like it when you moan, too, by the way." She blushed slightly at her own words, despite everything they had just done, and how vulnerable she had made herself with him.

Kyo laughed lightly. Instead of responding to her statement, he just whispered, "I love you."

Satisfied with this, she scooted closer to him, pressing their bare chests together. "And I love you."


End file.
